Go Hogwarts
by Kami-Vensa
Summary: La guerra ha acabat i en Harry ha refet la seva vida, pero no tothom està bé... que li pasa a la Lily? com se sent? atreviu-vos a adentrar-vos en un món en el que cada persona es com es i no se l'ha de confondre!


**Disclaimer: Tots els personatges que conegueu son propietat de la gran J.! la resta son de la nostra propietat! Si voleu agafar algun tipus d'informació us agrairiem que ens ho fessiu saber!**

Hola!!!

Aquest fic està escrit per la meva millor amiga, la Bet! Esperem que us agradi i que ens deixeu RR, per tal d'aconseguir millorar la nostra escritura!!!

Moltes gracies i a llegir!!;)

P.D. el principi és bastant descriptiu, pero de mica en mica anira cambiant la cosa!

**Capítol 1: Altre cop a King Cross.**

Aquell matí es va llevar d'hora estava molt nerviosa i es va ficar a fer l'esmorzar, al cap d'una estona la mare es va llevar.

Lily, que fas llavada tan d'hora?

Es que estic nerviosa, avui anem a agafar el tren direcció Hogwarts i en tinc moltes ganes.

Es normal és el teu primer any i el teu primer viatge, ja veuràs que ni te n'adonaràs i ja hauràs acabat els estudis i et sabrà greu deixar Hogwarts.

A tu et va passar?

Bon dia germaneta- En James li va remenar el cabell despentinant-li.

James!!! M'has despentinat.

No molestis a la teva germana, va seieu a taula que us faré l'esmorzar.

No cal mama ja l'he preparat. – La Lily i en James van seure mentre la mare agafava l'esmorzar.

Bon dia mare.- l'Albus va fer acte de presencia. Encara anava amb el pijama i duia les ulleres mal posades. El seu cabell negre i despentinat igual que el pare més despentinat que de costum i amb els ulls marrons mig clucs igual que els de la seva mare. En James també tenia el cabell negre però no el tenia despentinat i tenia els ulls d'un color verd ametllat. La Lily en canvi tenia el cabell pèl-roig com la mare i els ulls verds del pare.- Si que t'has llevat d'hora Lily, nerviosa per el teu primer dia i el primer any?

Doncs si, estic molt nerviosa.

A Hogwarts si no et portes ve et pengen pels dits polze de la ma a una paret a 30 metres d'altura.

James això no es fa des de que algú ho va prohibir fa mes de 50 anys, en Filtx ho va estar proposant durant un any sencer.- Va dir el pare entrant per la porta i despentinant en James.

Si, just l'any que vaig començar jo, encara me'n recordo de la cara de satisfacció al proposar-ho. Harry seu a taula i serveix-te l'esmorzar que ha fet la Lily i segur que està boníssim.

Van esmorzar ràpidament i mentre mare i filla fregaven els plats els homes de la família es van anar a vestir. Després de fregar els plats la Lily va pujar a acabar de preparar el seu equipatge i la mare també va pujar a arreglar-se. Als pocs minuts es va reunir tota la família al menjador i un per un van marxar amb la pols migratòria per la xemeneia en direcció al Diagon Alley.

Al arribar es van trobar a l'interior d'una sala on hi havia una vidriera a través de la qual hi entraven rialles, llum i podien veure als nens acompanyats dels seus pares anant a comprar els seus materials escolars.

Bon dia Lily!- La tieta Hermione va acostar-se a ella i la va abraçar.- Preparada per comprar els llibres?

Si, però la botiga és a l'altre banda igual que la dels animals domèstics. No se si agafar una òliba o un gat.

Espero Hermione que no li vulguis ficar al cap que es decideixi pel gat, ja saps que feia en Malifet.- El Ron es va acostar per darrera i va abraçar a la Hermione.

Ron, et recordo que gràcies al gat vam descobrir la veritable identitat d'aquella rata.- En Harry es va acostar per darrera i li va ficar la mà sobre l'espatlla a la Lily.

Ho havia oblidat! Però de totes maneres Lily jo compraria una òliba avanç que un gat.- la Hermione li va clavar el colze al Ron la qual cosa va fer que fes una ganyota de dolor. La Lily va riure al veure que la seva tieta li clavava el cop de colze.

Després de reunir-se tots, van anar a comprar tot el que necessitaven, i ho van ficar als seus respectius baguls, els quals portaven ja que van anar a comprar el mateix dia de la marxa cap a Hogwarts.

Prop de les deu ja ho tenien tot comprat i l'únic que els faltava era la vareta i la mascota de la Lily; així que es van dirigir a la següent parada: la botiga de l'Olivander, la qual no havia canviat gens des de l'últim cop que hi van anar. La Lily va entrar amb la seva mare mentre el seu pare i els seus germans les esperaven mirant la botiga de Quiditx. Un cop dins i avanç de tocar la campaneta una escala va sortir de entre les calaixeres plenes de capses amb varetes.

Ah! Les senyoretes Lily i Ginny Potter, quan de temps sense veure-les.

Senyor Olivander, suposo que ja deu saber perquè venim.

Si, venen a buscar la seva primera vareta veritat senyoreta Potter?- La Lily va afirmar amb el cap i l'Olivander va començar a remenar entre varetes de boix i plomes d'àguila, òliba i pegàs. – El millor per vostè senyoreta Potter seria...

Una boix amb cor de pegàs.- Un noi va sortir de entre les capses amb la que contenia la vareta que acabava de dir devia tenir un o dos anys mes que ella.

Perdonin per la intrusió, aquest es en Mark, el meu nebot, i aquest any començarà el seu tercer any a Hogwarts. Ha estat passant l'estiu amb mi, i estic orgullós de dir que és el millor, a part de mi, reconeixent varetes i propietaris.

Té un bon mestre senyor Olivander. Va Lily prova la vareta que t'han escollit- La noia va agafar la vareta i una sensació de poder la va envoltar.

Veus avi sabia que era aquesta, em dic Mark Olivander.

Lily, Lily Potter.- Es van donar la mà- Quina sort tu ja portes temps a Hogwarts.

Si, però el primer any em vaig ficar tant nerviós que no vaig poder dormir en tota la nit i quan la meva mare em va venir a llevar per anar a l'estació li vaig dir que em trobava molt malament, però com que va veure que no tenia febre em va fer llevar. En canvi ara ja tinc ganes de tornar-hi.

D' altra banda la Ginny es va acostar al mostrador per pagar la vareta. Mentre mantenien una petita conversa amb el senyor Olivander.

Senyora Potter, podria anar en Mark amb vostès a King Cross.

Si, clar que pot venir.- Va dir la Ginny. Van agafar la vareta i sortir tots tres de la botiga i se'n van anar a comprar una òliba de color gris.

La Lily i en Mark van intercanviar moltes opinions i van riure molt durant l'anada a King Cross, quan van arribar van dir adéu als pares, amb els que es trobarien per Nadal i van pujar al tren. En Mark va seure amb ells al mateix vago i van continuar parlant durant el viatge d'anada a Hogwarts, en el que van descobrir que tenien moltes coses en comú, com per exemple la passió per les varetes i la seva història i que tan en Mark com la germana d'aquest estaven a la mateixa residencia.


End file.
